Elegy
by Doom Master 1990
Summary: Harmonic and Atmospheric grieve with a family friend.


The cold morning air seeped through Harmonic's clothes and fur, biting his skin with frost-wrought teeth. Seeing his breath always triggered a surreal feeling within him. It was like seeing a haunting dream form into reality. After he and Atmospheric saw Melodic and Hard Core off to school that late January morning, Harmonic began collecting the stray debris around the premises. There was a strong possibility they could use it for a bonfire later. In the middle of his task, he felt a vibration emit from the pocket of his hooded jacket. He could never have expected what he heard on the other end.

"J? What's up, man?"

"Hey, brother."

There was an unusual hoarseness in J's voice.

"You sick or something?"

"Nah."

"What's going on?"

"My girlfriend died last night..."

Harmonic lost control of his facial features - no tears, no screams; nothing at all except frozen horror.

"You still there...?"

"Wha...H-how did it happen?"

"We were at a party last night. We had a little too much to drink, ya' know?"

J started crying, still attempting to contain his sobs.

"She slipped off the roof and broke her neck, dude!"

Harmonic stared up at the sky. He could feel the emotion becoming harder to hold down. Hearing his best friend in the world sound so devastated crushed his heart.

"I'm so fucked up, man! I don't know what to do!"

As if his body were on autopilot, Harmonic trudged back inside. Atmospheric turned to witness her husband's intense demeanor. Something was wrong.

"Honey?"

J heard Atmospheric's voice, but couldn't find the strength to respond.

"Who's on the phone?"

"It's J..."

"Is he okay?"

Harmonic shook his head. He muted the phone for a brief moment to explain.

"His girlfriend passed away...She slipped off a rooftop last night...The fall shattered her neck..."

Atmospheric placed her hooves over her mouth, locking up in that position. Never in her life would she have thought this could happen to one of their friends; especially one who tended to stay out of trouble.

"I don't know what I can say...Nothing's gonna' make it any better..."

"Let me talk to him."

Harmonic unmuted the phone, handing it to his wife. Her mouth was still partially covered. He followed her upstairs to the children's bedroom.

"Hey, bud."

"Hey, Attie."

"Harmonic told me everything. I'm so sorry..."

"Thanks."

"Have any arrangements been made yet?"

"Um...She's being cremated in a couple days."

"Will her ashes be scattered?"

"I think so."

"Do you want us to be there?"

"I don't think that'd be the best thing to do. I know you guys didn't know her very well."

"I understand."

"I feel sick..."

"I can't even imagine what you're going through right now."

"I wish I could bring her back..."

"I wish we could too."

"I have to confirm the details with her family soon."

"Harmonic's mom lost a close friend a few years ago. Maybe she can help more than we can right now. Do you want me to give you her number?"

"Yeah; sure."

Atmospheric recited the digits connected to her mother-in-law's device.

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I'll try. Be good, ya'll."

"We will."

"Bye."

"Bye..."

Harmonic redirected his attention towards the love of his life. Like himself, she was hunched over; weighed down by a heaviness not unfamiliar to her husband, but very much so to herself. It was the first time since infancy the mare had cried. Harmonic rushed over and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"I'm scared!"

"Shhh. It's okay...I've got you..."

"How could this happen!? This is all wrong!"

"I know. Some things can't be understood or explained. I wish this didn't have to be one of them..."

"It's not fair!"

Atmospheric released her tears while her organs were screaming at her from the inside. No mater how much watery fluid she expelled, relief remained out of her reach.

"It's not fair..."

* * *

For the next half hour, Harmonic shielded his guardian angel from the shadows of suffering. Neither of them moved a muscle as their unseen souls wailed together in agony. Eventually, Atmospheric's tears ran dry.

"Is this how you felt growing up," she wondered out loud.

"It was, but I made the mistake of trying to shove it all down. I regret it every day..."

"I'm sorry. I thought I understood, but I didn't know anything at all..."

"That's not true. You know me inside and out, but maybe you weren't fully aware of yourself until now."

"You think...?"

"I never knew I could be happy until I found you again..."

"...And without you, I would never know the sadness that made me whole..."

"Maybe that's the nature of the twin flame philosophy my mom believes so strongly in."

"Yeah..."

"I wish you never had to feel like this. I tried so hard to keep you from anything that could hurt you, but it wasn't enough. I'm the one who should be sorry. I blindly ignored reality in favor of blissful ignorance. It's all my fault..."

Atmospheric forcefully tugged at Harmonic's hoodie.

"Don't ever say that again!"

"Then...What am I supposed to say?"

"Promise me we'll help J through this. That's all I want to do..."

Harmonic placed his hoof on hers. Her grip loosened.

"That's a promise that will remain unbroken."

Atmospheric hugged against Harmonic's chest. She felt closer to him than ever.

"Harmonic...?"

"Hm?"

"Let's have another baby..."

"Are you sure...?"

She nodded.

"I want to fight back again."

Harmonic lifted his bride with his forelegs and carried her downstairs.

* * *

With a slow, gentle echo of kisses along Atmospheric's neck, Harmonic removed her hoodie - a pale shade of white in contrast to his own. Underneath was the silver cross he had bought for her over a decade prior.

"Remember that Hearth's Warming?"

"How could I forget? You were so shy back then."

"'Were?'"

"You're so much stronger than you were before."

"It's just old man strength."

"Oh hush. You're only 36."

"See? I'm ancient."

"Shut up and kiss me, you goofball."

"No arguments from me."

The rest of their upper clothing soon disappeared. Having never taken his matching cross off, Harmonic was extremely careful not to remove it. The slightest blush colored Atmospheric's cheeks.

"You're still the most beautiful manifestation I've ever seen."

"You're not half bad yourself."

"Glad to hear it."

Harmonic undid Atmospheric's belt, dragging her jeans to the floor. They connected their snouts once more as Atmospheric returned the favor. She led him to the bed. He pulled the comforter over them.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

The couple engaged in sexual congress. Every sensation exponentially heightened as their feelings for each other increased. Atmospheric's emotional moans sang the sweetest of songs to her beloved's ears.

* * *

Harmonic zipped up his coat. Atmospheric slept soundly beside him, whisked off to a painless world of dreams. He brushed her mane to the side, and his heart soared. Crafting a tray of assorted sweets intended for her awakening, he kissed her forehead before going back outside to finish what he had left undone.


End file.
